I have been waiting for you
by darlingc
Summary: Cuando la vida te da una nueva oportunidad , es por una razon. BxG Oneshoot.


A/N: Hola! Aunque no he pasado mucho tiempo últimamente por ; hace días tuve un brainstorming y llego esta idea a mi cabeza. Decidí escribirla porque sentí que hacía falta un nuevo one-shot. En fin , les agradezco muchísimo a todos aquellos que han leído y dejado reviews a todas mis historias , aun cuando ya tienen tiempo de publicadas. Gracias; me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Espero que les guste esta historia , es un poco diferente a las que he escrito pues creo que los temas son un poco diferentes. Y aclaro que esta historia no es secuela de ninguna de las que he escrito.

Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

**I have been waiting for you**

_Aint no mountain high enough, aint no valley low enough , aint no river wide enough to keep me from getting you , no wind , no rain , my love is alive way down in my heart although we are miles apart , if you ever need a helping hand , I'll be there.

* * *

_

Gwendolyn Tennyson tomo su pequeño bolso azul aguamarina que se encontraba en el sofá, noto que no tenía dinero suficiente por lo que se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, ya que había dejado ahí su cartera.

-Kevin , saldré a comprar algunos víveres para la semana , ¿Me podrías prestar el auto algunas horas? – pregunto la pelirroja

-Um , lo siento Gwen – respondió Kevin que leía una revista de autos – saldré hoy con los chicos

-¡Pero si saliste con ellos antier!

-Tranquila , esta vez sí llegare temprano

-De acuerdo , tomare el bus. – la voz de la joven era apagada y seca - ¿Necesitas algún encargo?

-Nada , Gracias. – noto que el pelinegro no se había dignado a mirarla en toda la conversación. Se coloco su gabardina café y una bufanda y se despidió del joven.

-Adiós Gwen – replico Kevin y continuo hojeando la revista.

* * *

-Son treinta dólares con setenta y cinco centavos , ¿Le gustaría donar los centavos para la fundación…? ¿Señorita?-pregunto la cajera

-Ah perdón … - respondió Gwen algo contrariada – Si , está bien.

-Muy bien , Gracias por su compra.

-A usted.

Cargo su par de bolsas y camino hacia la salida. Una pequeña joyería capto su atención. Se acerco al aparador y observo con cierto interés un delicado collar de perlas y sonrió. Era muy bonito. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se interesaba en algo para ella , desde que comenzó a vivir con Kevin ; se volvió muy cuidadosa de sus gastos aunque bueno ¿Acaso era pecado comprarse algún detalle para mimarse y sentirse más linda? Kevin nunca le compraba nada …

Un joven se acerco al mismo lugar donde estaba ella y al parecer le intereso el mismo objeto.

-Lindo collar ¿No es así? – dijo el joven sin mirar a la pelirroja

-Sí que lo es … lástima que no tengo el dinero suficiente , en fin – suspiro y miro de reojo al joven. Sus rasgos se veían familiares , podría decirse que idénticos a los de … -¿Ben? ¿Eres tú?

El joven volteo a mirarla.

-¡Oh cielos Gwen! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – un par de brazos lo rodearon abrazándolo tiernamente , sintiendo una calidez que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu vives en Bellwood – pregunto Gwen al mirar sonriente a su primo. Vaya , realmente había pasado mucho tiempo . ¿Cinco años quizás? Analizo rápidamente al joven y noto que se veía más maduro , sus rasgos masculinos eran más notorios aunque tenía cierto aire infantil.

-Vine a un curso de fotografía con un amigo y ..

-¿Acaso eres fotógrafo? –pregunto ansiosa

-No , es uno de mis hobbies. Ahora que termine mi carrera quiero desarrollarme un poco mas y pues , quiero adentrarle a la fotografía. – respondió el castaño - ¿Te ayudo con tus bolsas?

-Oh no gracias.

-¿Qué pasa Gwen? ¿Tienes prisa? – noto cierta timidez por parte de la pelirroja , como si escondiese algo.

-No es eso , solo quiero llegar un poco temprano y como el ultimo bus pasa en unos minutos no lo quiero perder.

-Es un poco tarde para andar en bus , ¿No crees? Si quieres te llevo a tu casa – se ofreció Ben con una media sonrisa.

-Ay , muchas gracias Ben seria un placer. – un destello apareció en sus ojos esmeralda y sin ninguna prisa , tomo el brazo de su primo para salir.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿No quieres pasar? – pregunto Gwen al abrir la puerta.

-No lo sé , digo ; no quiero una paliza por parte de Kevin – el castaño se rasco la nuca por un instante.

-No doofus , Kevin ahorita no está además siempre llega tarde cuando sale. Adelante.

Benjamin entro a la pequeña casa y suspiro al notar que era muy acogedora y arreglada.

-Vamos , no te quede ahí como tonto . Siéntate mientras te preparo un café – bromeo Gwendolyn y el joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se sentó un sofá y analizo minuciosamente la casa. Era pequeña pero lo suficiente para que viviesen dos personas. La sala tenia colores que hacían juego con las plantas y las decoraciones. Y a lo lejos se podía ver la escalera de madera que conducía al piso de arriba. Tenía una linda chimenea y en unas repisas repletas de libros había unos cuantos cuadros. Sonrió al ver que su prima regreso con una bandeja con dos tazas de café.

La miro discretamente. Su cabello ya no le llegaba a la cintura, era más corto y su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado aunque seguía siendo delgada. Su expresión era más madura aunque se le notaba algo triste y sus ojos se veían más profundos aunque igual de brillantes y tiernos. Definitivamente estaba hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias – dijo Ben al tomar la taza de café.

-Y dime Ben , ¿Cómo están todos en Bellwood? –pregunto Gwen al sentarse al lado de él y cruzo sus brazos por un momento.

-Ellos están bien. Aunque tus padres te extrañan mucho y Ken dice que necesita a alguien a quien molestar. Y ni se diga del abuelo Max

-¿Ya mejoraron sus comidas?

-La verdad es que no … - rio el ojiverde y añadió – tú eras la única que soportaba sus comidas

-Es que tu eres un remilgado – le brindo un pequeño golpe en su brazo – Hay que aprender a comer de todo , y ¿Cómo está Julie? Tengo ganas de verla.

La expresión de Ben se volvió más seria. Tomo un sorbo de café y respondió:

-Es muy difícil que la vuelvas a ver . Terminamos hace un año pero quedamos como amigos.

-Oh , cuanto lo siento Ben. – coloco una mano en la espalda del joven.

-No te preocupes , yo estoy bien. Ella decidió irse a estudiar arte a Europa así que no importa. – sonrió fingidamente y miro fijamente a Gwen. Noto que tenía un brillante anillo en su dedo anular. La idea lo decepciono un poco. Pero no perdía nada al preguntar. -¿Siempre si te casaste con Kevin? –fingió su voz para mostrarse indiferente.

-Oh , esto – mostro su anillo con gusto – No , no me he casado con él. –se ruborizo un poco – No aun … a Kevin no le agrada mucho la idea de casarnos , dice que así estamos bien.

-Pero , ¿Eres feliz? Te noto un poco triste Gwen y eso me preocupa. – la mirada de Ben se volvió más profunda.

La joven suspiro y respondió:

-Es solo que … últimamente Kevin y yo tenemos algunas diferencias. Casi no salgo de casa porque Kevin no me deja. Ni siquiera me presta al auto. Nadie viene a visitarme y me aburro mucho. Y pues no se … siento que él no quiere tener responsabilidades. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo quiero que todo sea como antes … - una lagrima descendió a una de sus mejillas y en un instante , un brazo varonil la abrazo cálidamente. Justo lo que necesitaba: Protección.

-Tranquila Gwen , aquí estoy contigo. – dijo Ben y la abrazo aun más fuerte. Sonrió al ver que la cabeza de su prima reposaba en su pecho – Tal vez Kevin tenga sus razones para no dejarte salir. Pero aquí me tienes a mí. Estaré un tiempo aquí en Villawood así que te visitare frecuentemente , solo dime cuando estés disponible. Calma – le susurro al oído – Todo estará bien - ¿Por qué no abría su corazón y decía lo que realmente quería decir? Cobarde. Sabía que no estaba bien y que ella le diría que era una mala idea y que se olvidase de ello. Ella ya tenía su vida hecha. Y el la suya ,pero aun no quería dejar aquel sentimiento que lo había agobiado durante años. Suspiro profundamente y beso tiernamente la frente de Gwen.

-¿Me prometes que estarás siempre cuando te necesite? – la expresión de Gwen era tan frágil que lo enterneció.

-Lo prometo – contesto y sonrió débilmente.

* * *

Transcurrieron dos semanas aproximadamente para Gwen y sus días se volvieron un poco más alegres ya que Ben la visitaba casi a diario. Kevin comenzó a salir más a menudo y regresaba muy tarde , pero la pelirroja no se percato.

Hasta aquella noche en donde aquella pesadilla regreso.

"_Bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua .Decidió no prender la luz ya que podía ver perfectamente. Recordó que el día de mañana Ben iría a visitarla y pensó perezosamente en que le prepararía de comer. Sonrió en la oscuridad y agradeció que la compañía de su primo lo recomfortaba un poco._

_De pronto sintió que una persona se encontraba en la cocina. Era Kevin. El pelinegro se acerco a ella y la rodeo de la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Gwen se separo de él._

_-Hoy no Kevin , estas ebrio …_

_Mas el pelinegro no respondió y continuo con sus impulsos hasta el punto en que Gwen grito disgustadamente e intento escapar. Pero Kevin la forzó aun mas y le dio una bofetada y ahí supo que su pesadilla había regresado…"_

* * *

Abrazo su cuerpo que ahora se encontraba lleno de moretones. Se sentía sucia y utilizada. Le dolía la cabeza. Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas intensamente.

Promesas. La última vez que ocurrió el le había prometido que sería más prudente y que nunca más lo volvería a hacer , pero se equivoco. Kevin ya no era el mismo. Si bien nunca había sido responsable , por lo menos era amable. Pero ese Kevin ya no existía. Ahora era un monstruo golpeador y bebedor egoísta que se preocupaba por sí mismo. Puso su mano en su cabeza. Le dolía muchísimo , vaya ¿Qué podría hacer?

* * *

-Feliz navidad atrasada Gwen! – dijo el ojiverde al abrazar a su prima furtivamente.

-Feliz navidad Ben…

-Disculpa por no visitarte antes , pero pensé que estabas ocupada y no quise ser una molestia- Ben se sentó en una silla en el comedor - ¿Cómo te la pasaste?

-Bien – la pelirroja mintió - ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Está bien , lo que tengas estaría bien por favor – Observo detenidamente a la joven y noto un cambio extraño en ella. Se le notaban ojeras y se veía algo pálida - ¿No has dormido bien? – pregunto.

Gwen palideció pero intento sonreír.

-Algo así . Estoy bien.

El castaño alzo una ceja y siguió observándola por un rato más.

-Oh por cierto. Te tengo un regalo – dijo y saco de su backpack una caja decorada con un listón dorado – Feliz navidad Gwen.

Gwendolyn sonrió dulcemente. Hacía años que alguien no le daba un obsequio. Tomo delicadamente la caja y la abrió : Un collar de oro blanco con un pendiente de corazón.

-Cielos … que lindo detalle Ben – fue lo único que puedo decir.

-Recordé que anhelabas ese collar de perlas el otro dia , pero fui a buscarlo y ya no estaba. Te conseguí este , es más bonito o al menos eso creo yo . ¿No crees?

-Es muy lindo , ¿Me lo colocas? – pregunto Gwen

-Cla-claro – tartamudeo Ben. Se coloco detrás y un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro. Aun poseía ese aroma a lilas frescas que tanto le embriagaba. Le acomodo un poco su cabello y le coloro el collar pero unos rasguños llamaron su atención.

-¿Gwen? – pregunto -¿Por qué tienes golpes en la nuca? –su voz se tenso

Gwen palideció.

-Me caí en las escaleras – definitivamente necesitaba una mejor excusa.

El joven la cargo y la coloco en la mesa. Algo le preocupaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- la miro directamente a los ojos. Gwendolyn no respondió , solo se limito a agachar su cabeza. Un pensamiento dejo estático al joven.

-Gwen , ¿Kevin te golpeo?

De nuevo sin respuesta.

-¡Voy a matar a ese imbécil! – grito furiosamente

-¡NO! ¡El no sabe lo que hace!

-Nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte Gwen , no lo permitas.- las manos de Ben se colocaron en las muñecas de la joven. - ¿No es la primera vez que sucede cierto?

-Ya lo ha hecho antes … pero dejo de hacerlo por un tiempo y … - la voz de Gwen se iba quebrando cada vez mas.-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Benjamin permaneció reflexivo. Miro profundamente los ojos esmeralda de la joven y un recordó que había algo que necesitaba decir. Era el momento correcto. Años y años agobiado por un sentimiento que nunca podría realizarse. Pero no perdía nada al intentar ¿O sí?

-Ven a vivir conmigo –

-¿Qué has dicho Ben?

-Se que no eres feliz viviendo aquí. Si quieres podemos irnos a Bellwood , lo que quiero es que no desperdicies tu vida siendo maltratada y manipulada por un psicópata. – había algo en la mirada de su primo que le hacía sentir tensa .

-Pero …

-Vamos Gwen , como en los _viejos tiempos_. – una media sonrisa se dibujo en el joven.

-Oh Ben – abrazo a su primo tiernamente – eso fue hace mucho , éramos muy jóvenes …

-Lo sé , pero sabes que he vivido con _eso _durante años y esta es la oportunidad para que realices una nueva vida – recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

-No lo sé Ben … es algo descabellado y no muy correcto que digamos. – aunque en realidad , la idea no era muy mala.

-Puedes pensarlo , me iré de aquí en tres semanas ; tienes tiempo para pensarlo . No te presionare . Si quieres quedarte aquí , lo entenderé pero igual no quiero que sufras – No se rendiría tan fácil. Tomo tiernamente las mejillas de la joven y le dio un delicado beso en su nariz.

Gwendolyn sonrió algo ruborizada y en forma de susurro contesto:

-Lo pensare.

* * *

Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras. Hoy era domingo y tenía ganas de relajarse. Tenía un poco de dinero , por lo que tal vez iría al mall en la tarde. Antes de bajar todos los peldaños , escucho que Kevin hablaba por teléfono. Seguramente era alguno de sus amigos. Suspiro resignada pero de pronto , algo en la conversación llamo su atención.

-Hoy no puedo verte … shh no tan alto o me escuchara. –a la voz de Kevin lograba escucharse.

Subió rápidamente al piso de arriba , tomo el teléfono que estaba en el buro y logro escuchar unas palabras que la hicieron palidecer.

_-¿Cómo le harás para que no se dé cuenta? – una voz de mujer hablo_

_-Ella es muy ingenua. Le diré que llegare más temprano y eso hare. Al cenar , colocare una buena cantidad de medicamento y así quedara adormilada. Despues la estrangulare y …_

_-Porque tienes que adormilarla , solo hazlo y ya – la voz de la mujer era persistente_

_-No quiero que ella sufra – replico Kevin – cuando todo esté realizado , te llamare y la esconderemos en algún lado donde nadie la encuentre ; y después nos escaparemos tu y yo y tomaremos el vuelo próximo a Hawaii ._

_-Anhelo irme a Hawaii – rio la mujer – no lo arruines – advirtió._

_-Hehe , claro que no lo arruinare. Nos vemos._

Apenas tuvo tiempo para asimilar. Asesino. Kevin iba a estrangularla. Su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad. Tenía poco tiempo para saber qué hacer.

Bajo tranquilamente aparentando disimular. Noto que Kevin la miro detenidamente.

-¿No tienes hambre Kevin? – pregunto Gwendolyn y sonrió.

-No gracias Gwen , hoy saldré pero llegare en 3 horas.

-Oh , es-ta bien – tartamudeo. Kevin la miraba demasiado. _Por favor que no notase nada extraño en mi_.

-De acuerdo , me voy. Nos vemos Gwen. – el pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

Gwendolyn corrió rápidamente al teléfono y marco a la única persona que podía ayudarla.

_-¿Hola?_

-Ben , Kevin me quiere estrangular en la noche no tenemos tiempo , ven por mí en media hora porfavor – su voz era desesperada y seca.

_-Voy enseguida – respondió Ben sorprendido._

No había tiempo.

Tomo una pequeña maleta y metió en ella una pequeña cantidad de ropa , algunos documentos y justo lo necesario para partir. Se sentó en la cama y reflexiono pensativa.

Todo había cambiado. Pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo. Ya no amaba a Kevin , esa ilusión habíase esfumado tiempo atrás. Una lágrima descendió de su mejilla. Pero suspiro profundamente , reconociendo que aun había tiempo para arreglar las cosas y mejorar su vida.

El timbre sonó. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que era Kevin , que había regresado ; pero se tranquilizo al ver que era nadie más que su primo ojiverde. Lo abrazo efusivamente , con lagrimas en los ojos.

Benjamin respondió a su abrazo. Beso su frente tiernamente y la miro a los ojos.

-Gwen , todo estará bien.

La joven no respondió, se limpio las lágrimas y se coloco su gabardina. El ojiverde la espero en la salida y , antes de salir se acerco lentamente a su primo y le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

-Vámonos.

-Este sí, de-ja te abro la puerta – una sonrisa de tonto se dibujo en la cara de Ben.

* * *

-No has dicho ni una palabra en el camino – dijo Ben mientras manejaba a dirección a Bellwood.

La pelirroja no respondió. Siguió mirando el paisaje oscuro , lo único que se alcanzaba a ver eran los techos cubiertos de nieve.

-Llegaremos a Bellwood en media hora. Si quieres puedo dejarte en casa de tus papas o mejor nos quedamos en casa del abuelo Max. – el ojiverde miro de reojo a la joven - ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Si … - respondió Gwen levemente – Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo. ¿Podemos quedarnos en tu casa?

-Ya no vivo con mis padres. Vivo en un departamento cerca de ahí.

-Bueno – suspiro tranquila -¿Podemos quedarnos en tu departamento? Lo único que quiero es descansar.

-Como tú quieras Gwen. – dijo Ben .

-Ben …

-¿Hmmm?

-Gracias por todo. Te quiero Ben – la voz de la pelirroja era dulce y sincera.

En un cruce en rojo , Ben volteo a verla y respondió:

-Yo también te quiero Gwen.

* * *

A/N: Definitivamente este es el BxG más raro que he escrito. Pero igual me gusto mucho. Digamos que ocurre después de toda la franquicia de Ben 10 , Gwendolyn se caso joven y cada quien hizo sus vidas pero al final Kevin resulto ser un loco psicópata como todos esperamos :D

Como esta historia no tiene secuela , no les puedo garantizar que le ocurrió a Kevin. Pero si les puedo asegurar que Ben y Gwen realizaron su vida juntos aunque claro , nada ha sido fácil. Y no le puse mucho fluff ni besuqueo porque ese no era el sentido de la historia.

Lo que quise desmostrar es que el Bwen es lo mejor! Ok , eso no. Quise mostrar la cercanía entre Ben y Gwen y que pueden ayudarse y apoyarse ante cualquier circunstancia. Es por eso que esta pareja me fascina mucho aunque ya no vea Ben 10.

Ojala y haya sido de su agrado y cualquier duda u opinión , háganmela saber.

Los quiero a todos.


End file.
